


Goddesses of Love and Fertility

by Bimdert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bimdert/pseuds/Bimdert
Summary: Elizabeth runs into a beautiful goddess who steals her heart at first sight. I guess that's the point of her powers though, right?
Relationships: Hungary/Liechtenstein (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In my last chapter, I made Hungary the goddess of fertility and now I want to change it because I feel like she deserves a more badass role but her powers go along with the story and how else would I mention Liechtenstein? Who is the goddess of love.
> 
> Even though I feel like she deserves more I keeping Hungary's power's fertility.
> 
> I was going to write more but I got lazy so yeah. I'm probably going to write a second chapter to this.
> 
> This is also another Greek god thing.

Elizabeth was in the great garden of Feliciano. Every spring she would come by and help Feliciano with his plants. He may be the god of harvest but he needed Elizabeth's fertility to ensure another successful year of good fruits and healthy flowers. Elizabeth usually stayed for three weeks with nymph's Feliciano and Feliciano's husband, Ludwig god of men. Every other year or so there would also be Ludwig's touchy, creepy older brother Gilbert, God of war. 

Thank goodness this year he was away with some mortals fighting over something probably stupid. And Elizabeth would hate to admit that the garden was boring. Of course, that weird albino man that always hit on her did not make it fun but she did miss human interaction. 

So I guess it's a good thing that two certain blonds came strolling in one day looking for...

What were they looking for? Elizabeth could only stare with her hands halfway in the dirt as the most beautiful goddess walks past her. Long blond hair braided into pigtails. Her soft green eyes staring into Feliciano's as he welcomes the guest and Elizabeth wishes nothing more for those eyes to wash her away. And then they land on her's.

Wish come true.

Elizabeth feels her face heat up but denies it and quickly goes back to her work. She swore she could still feel those eyes on her so she dares to look up but the were gone.

"They probably went inside for some tea," mumbled Elizabeth wishing nothing more for the guest to leave. Or stay she could not quite figure it out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth was strolling the streets of Athen's, granting women their most desired wish, when she turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Elizabeth

"No... do I know you?" asked a soft woman voice

"I don't think," as soon as Elizabeth looked down she recognized those soft green eyes and blond hair but this time around, much shorter.

"Oh yes I remember you from the great garden!" exclaimed the goddess 

"You must have an incredible memory!" laughed Elizabeth as she died inside

" Lili, You?"

"Elizabeth"

"Oh, I've heard so much about you!"

"Then would you like to accompany me on a walk?"

"Sorry I'm here with a friend and she must be getting worried, plus I have to get back to my big brother soon!"

"Ok then well, I hope to see you again. Even if it's not in the mortal world," said Elizabeth blushing

"Shhh," giggle, Lili, as she started walking down the street full of people.

What had that goddess done to her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> making another part to this because I caaaaaaaaaaaaaan. This will also be the last part of this story.

Elizabeth sighed tiredly.

She had just left the first-ever meeting of the gods. She didn't understand why now after millions of years of going without them these meetings were so important now. Elizabeth walked toward her carriage.

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth turned around and saw the girl she had not seen for what seemed for years.

"Oh, Lili!" exclaimed Elizabeth, "How are you?"

"Oh good, I was sitting across the table from you and I was just wondering if I would take you up on the offer,"

"Offer?"

"A-Accompanying you on a walk," blushed Lili

"Oh of course!" Elizabeth giggled

Elizabeth waved off the nymphs that were holding open the door to her carriage.

"So how have you been these past few what? Years?" asked Elizabeth

"Yes, years I guess well I have been making a man out of my self I guess you could say, giggle Lili

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side.

"Like training?" she asked

"Sure, I look up to my brother a lot but he won't let me even hold a sword,"

"I could teach you!" Elizabeth said cheerfully

"Oh, I don't know,"

"How will be able to protect yourself in a time of need?"

"I guess I never thought about it like that, I just wanted to be more like my brother," blushed Lili

"Is that why you cut your hair?" asked Elizabeth as she grabbed the ends of Lili's bob lightly

Lili only blushed and lightly brushed the hand that was stroking her hair.

"I can't wait to start training," said Lili as she walked back toward the temple that held the meeting

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your getting better," said Elizabeth

You think?" asked Lili as she sat beside the taller women her armor clinking

"Yes your footing is just a little off but you'll get it,"

The two women sat there breathing hard.

"That you Eliza this means a lot to me," said Lili pulling a little at her growing hair

Elizabeth blushed at the name the girl gave her a few days ago.

"Thank you for coming to me," said Elizabeth slowly set her hand on Lili's hand

Both the women looked into each other's green eyes.

Lili was the first to lean forward with Elizabeth following.

Lili's lips were soft like petals and Elizabeth craved for more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth ran her hands through Lili's hair as Lili laid between her soft breasts with there legs entangled.

"Thank you," sighed Elizabeth

Lili just giggled and lifted herself up so she could press a soft loving kiss to Elizabeth's lips.

As Elizabeth flipped them over so they could start grinding together she thought she wouldn't mind spending the rest of her days with her.

**Author's Note:**

> :p


End file.
